Año nuevo
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era año nuevo. El ultimo día del año para reunir familias y amigos. Despedían el año viejo para darle la bienvenida al nuevo.
_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Sé que ya paso año nuevo, ya casi vamos acabar marzo y apenas voy a subir esto. Pero es que ya no tenía mucho tiempo así que estoy aprovechando esta única semana para poder subir todo lo que tenía pendiente.**_

 _ **Sin más, a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Año nuevo, el día en que la mayoría de las familias se reunía para despedir al año viejo y recibir al nuevo.

Este año se habían reunido las dos familias "Yu". La familia en la que había cinco hijos, cuatro mujeres y un hombre, los cuales solo una llevaba en su nombre "Yu".

Y la familia "Yu" donde los cuatro hijos si tenían al inicio de su nombre "Yu".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo se llevaba con tranquilidad, las dos familias convivían. Comían y reían a todas las anécdotas que habían pasado en ese año.

-Ahora si espero que en este año nos vaya bien en la escuela

Yuya, aquel chico de cabello color jitomate hablo primero.

-Habla por ti y por Yugo, son los únicos a los que les va mal en la escuela

Yuri, aquel chico de cabello color berenjena fue el que hablo con tranquilidad. Mientras comía una galleta y un poco de té.

-¡Oye!, yo si presto atención, el que se duerme es el

Yugo, aquel chico de cabello color plátano se quejo por lo que había dicho el anterior.

-Vamos no se peleen y quieran arruinar la fiesta

Y por último, el más tranquilo de todos. Yuto, aquel chico de cabello color mora azul. Todos los miraron un poco irritados.

-Cállate, aun no sabemos cómo es que pasas las materias si nunca estas presente

El solo alzo sus hombros y les dirigió una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que no fue desapercibida por los demás y empezaron a discutir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ya están volviendo a discutir esos idiotas

Yuzu, la chica de cabello color rosa, aunque sería mejor dicho de color fresa, hablaba desde una distancia alejada.

-Vamos, sabemos cómo son ellos

Rin, la chica de cabello color limón, le siguió con una mirada divertida, estaba aguantándose las ganas de soltarse a reír por las tonterías que estaban por empezar hacer.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que son ellos no me sorprendería que armaran un buen lio despues de todo

Serena, la chica de cabello color mora azul, las miraba un poco cansadas. Por lo que mejor prefirió seguir comiendo lo que había en su plato e ignorar, un poco, lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-Vamos no se alteren, estamos en una fiesta

Y por último, Ruri, la chica de cabello color uva. Miraba todo con una gran sonrisa, aunque era evidente que no dejaba de mirar aquel "mora azul."

Todas solo se miraron y sonrieron. Ella siempre tenía razón, así que prefirieron seguir en su relajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta el reloj empezaba a marcar las 11:59:50. Todos estaban listos.

-Vamos Yuya a dar inicio al nuevo año

Tanto como Yuzu como Yuzu se sonrieron y se juntaron un poco más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marcaba las 11:59:52.

-Aunque sea no quiero ser la única quedándose sola

Por esta única ocasión tanto como Yuri y como Serena se sonrieron, no estaban tan pegados pero ahora no se lanzaron rayos y centellas por los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marcaba las 11:59:54.

-Vamos Yugo, hay que festejar todos juntos

Tanto como Yugo y Rin se agarraron de las manos, no ocultaban timidez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marcaba las 11:59:56.

-Este año hay que empezar con alguien a nuestro lado, ¿No crees Ruri?

Ella lo miro con un ligero sonrojo. El solo le sonrió y paso su brazo por los hombros de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marcaba las 11:59:58.

Todos los adultos miraban felices a sus hijos. El hijo mayor miro la escena con felicidad, empezar el año con su familia y con sus amigos era lo mejor.

-Por esta vez no voy a pelear

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj marco las 12:00.

Todos gritaron y festejaron. Dieron inicio a un nuevo año.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Miércoles 23 de marzo de 2016**_


End file.
